


improper waste seperation and zombies

by Yuuzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi being dumb, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, title might change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuzel/pseuds/Yuuzel
Summary: They were sitting on Yuu's couch, a bowl of chips in front of them and a blanket over their laps. Asahi had the remote control in his right hand, pointing at the television screen, while his left arm was resting on his boyfriend's shoulders.“Suga and Daichi saw it at the theater, and they really liked it,” Asahi said, “I think I might enjoy it.”Contrary to what he said, Asahi did not in the slightest think that he would enjoy it.***Asahi wants to impress his boyfriend by watching a horror movie. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	improper waste seperation and zombies

**Author's Note:**

> just some pointless fluff

Asahi had never considered himself a brave person.   
Though he really wanted to be brave, even more, he wanted a certain someone to think he was brave.   
That certain someone being his boyfriend, Yuu. 

Yuu was definitely the bravest person Asahi knew. He was never afraid to speak his mind and he faced every challenge that came his way without shaking. 

It didn't seem fair that only Asahi could rely on Yuu, he wanted to show him how strong he could be.

Which was why, against his better judgment, Asahi suggested watching a horror movie on their weekly date night in Yuu's living room. 

“Are you sure, Asahi? I thought you didn't like this type of movie?” Yuu asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he looked up at Asahi.

They were sitting on Yuu's couch, a bowl of chips in front of them, and a blanket over their laps. Asahi had the remote control in his right hand, pointing at the television screen, while his left arm was resting on his boyfriend's shoulders. 

“Suga and Daichi saw it at the theater, and they really liked it,” Asahi said, “I think I might enjoy it.”

Contrary to what he said, Asahi did not in the slightest think that he would enjoy it. He had read the plot summary, not daring to watch the trailer, and the movie seemed to be full of everything he could hate about a story: Blood, zombies, death, improper waste separation, crying children, and more blood.  
He wholeheartedly knew that he would hate it. 

Asahi just wanted to show Yuu that he wasn't scared of everything, that he was capable of providing Yuu with a chest to hide his face in if a movie got to gruesome. 

“I guess it seems interesting,” Yuu said with a smile that made Asahi want to hug him very tightly, “we can watch it.”

“Thank you,” Asahi mumbled and pressed a kiss to Yuu's forehead. “Just tell me if you're scared.”

This made Yuu raise his eyebrows. “I can't be scared if you're next to me,” he said and snuggled up closer to Asahi.

Maybe this was a good idea.

***

This had not been a good idea. Instead of impressing Yuu with his bravery and getting to comfort him after jump-scares, Asahi almost started crying ten minutes into the film, resulting in Yuu forcing him to turn the TV off.

Asahi felt stupid. He knew that he didn't handle horror movies well, he knew that it was a bad idea.  
He had just wanted to impress Yuu, and for it to backfire so much, stung. 

Not wanting to be seen right now, Asahi hid his face in his hands and did his best to turn his body away from Yuu, as much as was possible while still sitting on the couch.

“Asahi,” Yuu said softly, “are you okay?”  
Asahi felt a small hand on his shoulder.

“I just... need a moment,” he replied.

They just sat there for a while, Asahi's breathing slowly calming down. Yuu took his hands and looked up at him.

His gaze was loving and so full of understanding, Asahi couldn't handle it. He did not deserve it, after suggesting and insisting on a movie himself, fully aware that it would scare him. He didn't want Yuu to feel pity for him, he wanted him to think that Asahi was strong and that he could rely on him. 

“The movie was terrible, anyway.” Yuu tucked a strand of hair behind Asahi's ear. “Tell Suga-san that he has bad taste.”

Not able to deprive himself of Yuu's affection any longer, Asahi pulled him into his chest and nuzzled the top of his head. Yuu's hair was so soft when it wasn't styled and it had the artificial strawberry smell of children's shampoo that had become so comforting to Asahi during the last few months. 

“I'm sorry I ruined our date night.” Asahi's voice was quiet, he knew that Yuu wouldn't want to hear that.

“Nothing is ruined, you know that I'm just happy to spend time with you,” Yuu said, muffled. “Why did you want to watch that movie so badly though?”

“I'm fine with everyone else thinking that I'm a wimp, but it's different with you. Is it wrong that I want my boyfriend to think I'm brave?”

Yuu put his hands on Asahi's shoulders, his face irritated. “I don't think that you're brave. I know you are.”

“But, I'm scared of such an unrealistic movie!”

“So what? I thought it was scary, too,” Yuu said firmly.

Asahi did not believe him, and Yuu could clearly tell.

“The reason,” Yuu started, “why you couldn't see how scared I was, is because I had you by my side. I don't have to feel scared when you're next to me. Because I know, that even if you're afraid, you'd always protect me.”

“Really?” Asahi asked, slowly cheering up.

“Well, I guess it's hard to feel scared when I have a muscular giant next to me. That also helps.”

Asahi could feel the blood rush to his face. “Yuu! You can't just say that!”

Yuu pecked his chin, his gaze mischievous. “Oh, but I can, cause I'm your boyfriend. And I'd be your boyfriend even if you weren't brave. Because guess what, I love you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I just wrote this to loosen up a bit, kinda as a warm up before writing something a tiny bit more serious.  
> Special thanks to my friend dumb_chandy on Instagram and Twitter, for inspiring the idea.   
> Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> (Talk to me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/lilijanart  
> )


End file.
